The adventures of Link and Sonic
by Eric Spencer56
Summary: Hello my name is eric spencer this is my first story so hope you enjoy
1. A new enemy on the rise

The adventures of Sonic and Link

Chapter 1: A enemy on the rise

It has been 5 years since darkness reigned in Hyrule the place has been peaceful . One day a strange being risen up levitating it risen up its hands and cursed Hyrule it said "For now on forever Hyrule is cursed with a fateful end!" monsters everywhere spawned and spread out in Hyrule. Next the being broke in to the Temple of time and shattered the Master sword into eight pieces hid them where no one would find them. These actions alerted the three of the four gods (not goddesses) of the beings presence, when the gods went to let the most powerful of beings, he was turned into mere stone. A note was on his lap saying I've broken the Triforce into 9 pieces try your best them. Darkness was growing the evil Ganondorf looked like a beginner compared to this being. It is starting to look like the end of life. The hero tried to make a stand but wasn't powerful enough and got transported to another realm.

Meanwhile…

"Hi Tails what's up!" Sonic exclaimed as he was heading in Tails lab "Oh, hey sonic I'm just trying to translate this scroll to English." Tails said. "That scroll look old, how old is it anyway?" Sonic asked "I came up with about 500 years old." Tails said "HOLY SHIT! That's old." Sonic exclaimed. The duo heard a loud noise from outside, they checked to see a knocked out human with pointed ears. The duo took the person inside and checked him "He is alive but in a coma state he's been in a coma for about a week now and I guess he'll wake up right about…" Tails was interrupted when the man woke up "Tell us what happened." Sonic demanded . The man nodded and tried to speak but he couldn't speak. "Alright then plan B." Tails said as he pulled out a needle, put in a weird cerium , and stuck it in him. "SON OF A BITCH!" the man yelled "Well should of bought censoring indicators'" Tails said "You okay?" Sonic asked "I just got a 3 foot needle stuck through my arm what'd you suspect me to be!?" the man shouted. "Look dude just tell me your name." Sonic said "My name is Link THE legend of Hyrule." Link said.


	2. Chapter 2 Answers

Chapter 2 answers

"What happened at Hyrule Link" Sonic asked "Long story short, but a immortal rose up and spread darkness across the land and I tried to stop it but I couldn't." Link said "Why couldn't you stop it" Tails asked "Because the god of light couldn't enchant my sword" Link said "Why couldn't the god of light enchant it?" Sonic asked "The god of light was turn into mere stone…"Link was interrupted when he heard Tails gasp when he looked at the scroll translated to English "Link the same thing happened in this scroll!" Tails exclaimed. "WHERE IN HYRULE DID YOU GET THAT SCROLL!" Link boomed "I found it at a 1,000 year old market, plus it was dark and scary." Tails said. The group heard scream "It sounds like Vanilla but it's not a Cream type of yell but something demonic or…" Sonic was interrupted when he heard Link rant" Oh good god we get the point!" "Well we know it's not Solomon because he is still the best since 1973." Tails said. The went over to Vanillas and saw what had happened A mere stone statue "He protected us." Vanilia said "Do you mind if we take this statue back to the foxes lab?" Link said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The fight

The group took the statue back to the lab and Link drew his sword and said" Stand back." Link ran at the statue and slashed it ,the head turned into white skin and started moving "W-W-Where am I?" The man asked in a confused voice "What is your name?" Tails asked. The man answered "My name is Jackie Medelian Son of the god of light"Wait your name is Jackie?" Link asked "You got Ruppes in your fucking ears of course that's my name" Jackie snapped "Look Jackie 2 things 't swear in my lab in less I have censoring indicators and 2. Where did you come from?" Tails said. Jackie answered "I came from Hyrule…" Jackie was interrupted when Link yelled "Holy shit!" Tails loudly cleared his throat and said" I'll be right back" Tails left to get soap and censoring indicators.

30 Minutes later…

Tails came in and shoved the bar of soap in links mouth "God what the hell is this!?" Link said in disgust. Sonic replied "Oh I don't know I never had one of those things shoved up my mouth before" "You know what you're an asshole you know that." Link said "Well at least I don't have a foul mouth like you, you're supposed to be a well-mannered young man." Sonic said. "Oh great a fight is stirring up" Jackie thought to himself, both the hero's fist tightened up, both faces getting angrier and angrier "That's enough you two quit this senseless fighting and make up." Jackie yelled "The kid is only 10 years old and you bring your foul mouth into his life, why don't you just go back to Hyrule?" Sonic snapped, Link started running at Sonic and punched him, the punch made Sonic fly back but got right back up and homing attacked link multiple times, Link then shield bashed Sonic and drew his sword "So you want to swords play huh?... CHALLENGE ACCEPETED! CALIBURN!" Sonic yelled in fury. Caliburn flipped into Sonic's hands and said "I must say Link you are a foul mouth." Furiously the two rushed at each other aiming for the ending blow "ENOUGH!" Jackie screamed in anger and broke out of the stone dived in the battle and punched both of them to the wall, and pulled out a glove like invention along with a crystal, he put in a diamond shape hole and span the spinner "Stay out of this fight Jackie" Both yelled. Jackie took a deep breath and "Last chance to stop fighting!" Jackie threatened "NO!" Both yelled "Fine then." Jackie said, Jackie tightened his fists and a sphere of light covered them. When Sonic and Link came an arm's length away Jackie punched both of them in the face and they launched back and hit the wall both of them spit out blood.


	4. Chapter 4 to the bar

Chapter 4 to the bar

Jackie left Tails lab and went to a bar, when he got in the bar he sat down. A couple minutes later a waitress arrived and asked "What would you like sir?" "A gallon of rum with a cheeseburger and fries" Jackie answered the waitress raised her eyebrow and said "Ok it'll be right up" she wrote down Jackie's order and hung it up by the Swedish Chief's kitchen. The Swedish chief read the order but when he saw the gallon of rum Jackie ordered "**WURT THE FURK!"** The Swedish chief yelled as he kicked the kitchen door open then he yelled**" WHO THE FURK MERD THIS ERDER! AERNSWER THE GERD DERM QERSTION! WERS IT YER ERPER LIP!", **Now the Swedish chief was pointing at Jackie who stood up and said" Your damn straight I made the fucking order" in Jackie's face the Swedish chief said" I bert all ther merney in yer furking perket thert you wernt get drunk" Jackie nodded and said" If I win then I get to eat ,and drink here the rest of my life for free." The Swedish chief's eyebrows rose showing two eyes "erts a dearl then" the Swedish chief said. Then he went to get the gallon of rum Jackie ordered and said "Drink erp berch." He then put down the rum.

1 hour later

Jackie finished the drink and the food, The Swedish chief came out to see if Jackie was drunk "sternd on oern lerg." He said Jackie stood on one leg perfectly in balance "My gerd ert's true… you wern." The Swedish chief said disappointly.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie pulled out a cigar "What's the news chief" Jackie asked as he lit it "There's a poker germ ternert," the Swedish Chief said. Jackie smiled and said "I'd ace all those motherfuckers." "well erper lerp there's a man wher acers all those mertherferkers." The Chief said woah what the fuck ahhhh! Sorry guys I was late any who first person now so any who just got back from Freddy Fazbears pizzeria more like Diarrhea cause that place sucks worse than a horny alpha male so ahem… any way I walk in the bar. Oh look it's Jackie hi bra heh-heh NO! Would I say that to my creation nope especially in a bar where I'm popular at now the awesome EricSpencer56 wins a poker game every fuckin' night because I'm a card shark play a game of texas hold em' I'd ace your ass probley would get shot if I were playing in the wild west where you cheat or win your fucked any way so we greet eachother and whatnot so we go on teams and ace there fucking asses so we celebrate by havin' some beer then Jackie leaves he goes back to that fox dudes house the fuck is his name (His mane is tails) OK THANKS! Any way he goes back to Tails house remember when I got him fired when I got in there flash back "Tails! YOUR FIRED GET OUT!" "CURSE YOU ERICSPENCER56!" he growled then what his name growled at me Link is lust standing their like what the fuck just happened "YOU SON OF A (BLEEP)!" tails yelled as he jumped at me Jackie used a quick portal and grabbed tails by the way it was a size changing portal "Let me go so I can kill this (BLEEP)!" tails shouted to Jackie and I could tell you this kid wanted to kill me but he calmed him down "Can I go back to normal size" tails asked "No" I said. Sonic is now looking at Jackie then he looked at tails then at me then at Link "What the fuck are you doing" Link said in aggravation "I don't know deciding what to where to my date with Amy, what do you fucking think" Sonic says to Link and now both of them are looking at Jackie now what was I going to say….


	6. Chapter 6 a trip to the past

Ch. 6

Oh boy we went back to the past in New York City in 1934. So we went to rent a hotel apartment but a dude playing piano and a symphony started a crowd and when the symphony played tons of people came out when they stopped we had a tough time getting up "Ugh fuck." Jackie moaned so now I'm laughing looking at the doorman he is as tired as shit but he opens the door for us we go in to our apartment for the next few days. Tails looks at his tracker and says" It's on Brook 9th St. ""How far exactly" Jackie asks "It's a few blocks away actually, but it's guarded" So I leer and say "How about I go and get it ay". So now they're looking at me with a petrifying grin. They all nod and I leave. I look around for Brook 9th St. and I find it. Now I see this weird sword and it was guarded. So I go to stealth mode a guard comes by so I knock him out and take his clothes and go over to the sword and take it and run the fuck out of there I have really virtuous jumping skills I jump to floor 17 and into the window all of the guys had their jaws dropped "I need a damn shower "I say "What the fuck Eric" Link says what "I got what we needed" "Well great now get in that damn shower and do whatever you need to do." Sonic says so I get in and shower the next five minutes put on my clothes and I come out and they're all looking at me like wow he did that. "Dude how the fuck…" Jackie says before interrupt him "I learned from one of the best Jackie." 


	7. Chapter 7 a foul moth nerd

Ch.7

So now we're off to sleep I'm handing this part of the story to the narrator all right bra I'll be back in about 40 minutes. Okay see you anyhow Sonic was thinking he was lying in his bed dreaming of his childhood. He was dreaming of what it was he lie there tossing and turning for the night. "The fuck" Jackie said as he woke up he saw Sonic struggling so he came and helped him "The fuck is going on I'm trying to sleep" "Shut the fuck up you piece of fuckin shit" "What's going on I'm trying to sleep" The whole place was awake "Wake up!" Jackie said "Ugh meh belch… What man" Sonic said "bro you ok" Eric asked "No dude I had a weird dream" Sonic said "Look can we fall back to sleep and forget this happened!?" Tails asked "Well I'm fuckin' sleeping that's for sure" Link said so the whole place fell quite all right I'm thank you see you later so the next day we plan were next and I brought up to go to the nerd the foul mouth yeah so we pack up and go forward in time to 2008 so we knock on his door wait a few minutes he doesn't answer so I knock louder "Open up you piece of fuckin shit!" I yell he doesn't answer I got pissed and kicked the door he comes out "The fuck you cunt-slut-scumbag-cocksucker-piece of shit!" "About time you came out you fuck-headed mother fucker we need your help ten fucking minutes we waited you piece of shit!" I yelled you think the nerd gets really mad he was boiling water on his head "Wait I think I know what you need help for" The nerd says he cools off a bit so I go in he shows me his peace of light "Every nerd knows of 3 pieces of light you have the sword of light, shield of invincibility and the magnum gloves" "The magnum gloves are somewhere in game land and the shield you heard of the little fuck sammyclassicsonicfan right" "Yeah what do yah say nerd" I say as I put my hand out we spit and shake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 dueling like an Olympian

So we leave to gameland but I bring my yu-gi-oh deck because I was expecting Yugi and Joey to be guarding the gate to the piece of light. "Okay lets go," as I expected they were there. "Hey what the fuck are you doin' hear eh?" Joey said "Hey jackass I can kill you with one punch!" Jackie shouted "Jackie stand down, we are here for the piece of light just let us through," "You just want the thing for yourself!" Yugi shouted "If you won't let me through… I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" "Yugi I'll go against him first," Joey said, Yugi nodded and left "LET'S DUEL!" we shouted. I'll go first DRAW! Now I'll normal summon Achacha Archer and activate its special ability if its normal summoned I can I inflict 500 life points to my opponent and place one card face down and end my turn," I said "Okay I draw and now I summon Gear free the iron knight and activate pot of greed and draw two more cards now gear free attack!" Joey shouted "You just activated my trap card Raigeki break I discard one card and destroy a card on the field," I said and I destroyed gear free the iron knight "I place 1 card face down and end my turn," Okay I draw now I summon Injection fairy lily now OVERLEIGH! Now I summon Grenosaurus now I attack you directly doing 2000 lp, and I'll end my turn," "okay I draw now I place rocket warrior in defense position and end my turn," Joey said "okay Draw I place 1 monster face down and attack your rocket warrior and activate Grensaurouses effect if I discard 1 xyz material and inflict 1000 damage to my opponent I'll end my turn," I said "I draw now I play baby dragon in defense mode and end my turn," Joey said "I draw and place a card in defense position and end my turn." I said "Okay I draw and summon time wizard okay time wizard don't fail me now!" Joey shouted the time wizard's dials span until it stopped and the baby dragon transformed "Yes come to me thousand dragon! Now destroy Grenosaurus…" Joey said "I activate my trap call of the haunted," I said "I end my turn," Joey said "I draw and I tribute my two face downs to summon perditious puppeteer and attack your thousand dragon with my puppeteer and activate injection fairy lily's effect I can pay 2000 life points and attack you and end this duel," I shouted and that's what I did 2000-0 "Whoa I lost," Joey said "I'm out of your league Yugi is more my league my friend," I said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the duel of fate

So Yugi and I duel the next day we shuffled our decks and we cut our decks "Let the duel oif fate begin!" I shout "I'll go first Draw now I activate the tricky's effect by discard 1 card to special summon him I place 3 cards face down and end my turn," I said "Now I activate jar of greed I draw 1 card," I said "I draw and summon kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn," Yugi said. "I draw and summon skilled dark magician now attack kuriboh skilled dark magician and I'll attack you directly with the tricky and activate monster reincarnation I discard 1 card and ntarget 1 monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand and end my turn," I said "okay I draw and activate card destruction discard your hand and draw the same amount of cards I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Yugi said "okay I draw now I activate advanced force I can tribute 1 level 5 or higher card to summon a level 7 or higher card and I tribute the tricky for snow dust dragon and end my turn your move," I said "Okay I draw next I activate double summon for me to summon 2 monster cards I summon alpha the magnet warrior and beaver warrior," Yugi said "I activate traphole if a monster above 1000 atk points is summoned then destroy it," I said "Damn it Now I activate Black magic ritual I sacrifice 2 monsters to summon Dark magician of chaos," Yugi said "I activate Skilled dark magician's effect I can tribute it to special summon 1 dark magician you've done well my friend and now I lay you down to rest now come to me dark magician!" I shouted "I lay 1 card face down and ritual summon dark magician of chaos and I'll attack your dark magican," Yugi said "You just activated my trap card magic cylinder," I said "I'll activate my face down mst to destroy your magic cylinder you lose 300 lp and I'll end my turn," Yugi said "Okay I draw now I activate ancient rules to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster ans I'll special summon the blue eye's white dragon and normal summon Achacha Archer and activate its special ability I inflict 500 if it's normal summoned and end my turn," I said "Okay I draw and attack your achacha archer man I hate that name," Yugi said "I activate Bacon Savors special ability I can exclude it from the game and if I do negate the attack my opponent declares," I said "I'll place 1 card down and end my turn," Yugi said "Yugi you are an amazing opponent but I'm afraid I'm going to end this duel I draw and place 1 card face down and I'll attack your dark magican of chaos with blue eyes," I said "I activate Mirror force," Yugi said "I activate mst I destroy 1 spell or trap on the field and I'll destroy your mirror force now snow dust dragon end this duel!" I shouted and thus I defeated the king of games he was on his knees "Hey don't feel bad I'm one of the best duelests in the world you put up a great fight Yugi but I pulled through," I said "Wow that was amazing please go through and take the piece of light I did not sense any evil within you plus what you said to your skilled dark magician made me happy you are very respectful to your monsters," Yugi said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 lets go down to South Park

Yugi came and said," The shield of invincibility," I walked out with it Joey's mouth was wide open. We leave because Yugi told me that the next light piece was in a mad man's house so we leave and turns out it was the little fuck sammyclassicsonicfan "I'd rather have a giraffe puke shit up my dick than deal with this fucking bullshit," I said "Watch your fricking mouth you frickin frick," The annoying bitch said "Why don't you shut your cunt mouth and give us the fuckin' piece of light you little piece of goat shit," The nerd said "You guys have bad frickin mouths," The annoying bitch said. And then sonic walked in and the annoying little bitch "OH MY GAWD IT'S SONIC AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then I knocked him out and went to his closet and Dr. Zoidberg came out of nowhere "Hey friends the next piece of light is in South Park," He said. "Thank you now who the fuck are you," I said he looked down and left so we leave to south park and we all turn into south park characters "Wow I always wondered what I looked like as a South Park character," I said "Wow I look fucking awesome," Jackie said. We saw a kid in a hood get ran over while a kid was shouting "You killed Kenny you bastard!" Next we saw a towel asking if anyone wanted their dicks sucked by a towel. "You want your dick sucked by a towel?" The towel said and I gave him a wide glare he then left "Hey who the fuck are you," A kid said walking up to me "Well who the fuck are you!" I said "Well I'm Eric Cartman now who the fuck are you!" The kid said "I'm Eric Spencer Bitch!" then everyone came around us chanting "Fight fight fight fight!" We glared at eachother and I walked away "He didn't start shit and he didn't want trouble what a good guy" Another kid said "The asshole would of cried even If I hit at the lightest possible. Then one kid ran up to me and said "Dude come with me quick I have the next piece of light!" When we go down to the kids basement I ask "Whats your name anyway?" "My name is Stan now before you obtain the piece of light you must prove if you're worthy by going up a gay mans…" Stan said before I knocked him out and took the piece of light and the gay man said "I don't blame you for not accepting the trial I'll tell him you knocked him out and you still did the trial," "Thank you," I said "Oh and before you leave the next piece of light is where Akio hangs out The Montululu bar," The gay man said I nodded and left little did I know this Akio pseson and I would go through many hardships.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The duel with Akio

**Note: Before I do this I take no credit for Akio in this story the credit goes to boob-slave.**

This where the most of the gang is formed, now let me recap the members there's Sonic, Tails, Link, Jackie, the nerd, and I. If it weren't for Akio we never would have saved every universe in peril. So we walk into the bar, I walk up to the bartender and say," A shot of vodka," "Aren't you going to say please," The bartender says with a glare "OK may I PLEASE have a shot of vodka?" I say with aggregation. A tiger-hog walks in "Hey Akio's back!" one person says "Hey my man can I please have a shot of whisky," The dude says. I drink my shot and look around for Akio. I sit and take out my yu-gi-oh deck and look through it then the tiger-hog walks up to me and says," You duel to eh? I challenge you to a duel!" the tiger-hog shouted "You're done fucked up now dude!" someone shouted. We set up and begin "I'll start off by summoning breaker the magical warrior and set I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," I said " Alright I draw and activate ancient rules to special summon the dark magician now I'll summon hunter dragon and I'll attack with dark magician," the tiger-hog said "You activated my trap card wabboku if your monsters attack my monsters I take no battle damage for the rest of the turn," I said " Damn it I'll end my turn," "I draw and activate Lightning vortex I can discard 1 card and destroy all face up monsters my opponent controls and I'll summon little trooper and attack you directly doing 2500 damage now I activate resonator call I can add 1 resonator monster from my deck to my hand and end my turn," I said "Ok I draw and summon this monster," The tiger-hog said "I activate call of the haunted to special summon my Kamon of the six samurai," I said "I end my turn," The tiger-hog said "I draw and set this card face down and summon clock resonator now I'll use all my monsters but little trooper to synchro summon Azure eyes silver dragon now I'll attack your face down monster," I said "You realized you attacked my man eater bug," The tiger-hog said in confidence "Yes and I intentionally did that because until the next end phase effects can't destroy any of my monsters due to Azure eyes! Now I'll attack you directly doing 1000 damage and I'll end my turn!" I said "I draw now I activate monster reborn to bring back my dark magician and I'll activate advanced force it lets me tribute level 5 or higher monster to summon a level 7 or higher monster now come to my side blue eyes white dragon now I'll attack your azure eyes," The tiger-hog "For a guy who claims to be a pro you made an amateur mistake I activate Kunai chain to change your monster to defense mode," I said "Shit! I end my turn," "I draw and lookie what I got here I'll equip this to my Azure eyes and attack your blue eyes and attack you directly ending this duel," I said. Everyone in the bar gasped in confusion one man tried to say I cheated but I didn't "He beat the great Akio!" Everyone shouted "Hold up you're the great Akio?" I asked, he nodded "I need to talk to you in private," I said. Akio and I left outside "What is it anyway?" Akio asked "You know where a piece of light is?" I asked "You're a light descendent to huh?" Akio said, I nodded. "Well why the fuck do you need it then?" Akio asked suspiciously "All the universes are in danger of falling apart to a mysterious being." I said. We went back in to have a drink we talked about the being for a moment until Akio understood. Jackie walked by then stopped at Akio. They looked at each other as if they recognized each other. Then they both smiled and hugged "Good god Jackie is that you!" Akio shouted "Yeah man it's me," Jackie said. Boy we had a lot of explaining to do with Akio's wife Blaze, but we found Akio and without him this trip would be imposible.


End file.
